The Time Beca and Chloe Wished They Didn't Have Roommates
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe try to take a bath together but privacy is something hard to come by.


**The Time Beca and Chloe Wished They Didn't Have Roommates**

Chloe was sitting behind Beca in the bubble filled tub with her arms wrapped around the brunette. It seemed like it was the only time they could be alone since they lived with four other people and things were getting a little crowded and a lot frustrating.

Chloe placed small kisses along Beca's neck and let her hand wander down lower.

Beca smirked. "This is supposed to be a relaxing bath."

"Then relax." Chloe continued to place kisses along Beca's neck.

"How can I relax when your hand is getting dangerously close to my-," Beca gasped when she felt Chloe press into her clit.

"You'll be more than relaxed after," Chloe whispered into her ear. Before things could go further, there was a light tap at the door

"Hey, are you two almost done?" Stacie asked. "Cynthia Rose is taking a shower in the other bathroom and I really need to use the bathroom."

"Then tell Cynthia Rose to hurry up," Beca said.

"Come on, please!" Stacie yelled.

"The door's locked," Chloe stated. "And we're not getting up."

Seconds later they heard the handle being jiggled and then Stacie entered the bathroom as she placed a pin back in her hair. "I'll be quick," Stacie promised before moving to the toilet.

Beca sighed and rested her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "We need to move out," she muttered.

"But I like it here," Chloe whispered. "If we all didn't live together we would hardly see each other."

"Enjoy your bath," Stacie washed her hands and left the bathroom.

Chloe grinned and went back to her early action of moving her fingers against Beca's most sensitive region.

"God that feels good," Beca groaned.

Chloe bit down gently on Beca's neck and as she prepared to enter her, Amy walked into the bathroom.

"Seriously?" Beca asked, breathlessly.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Were you two fiddling with each other's lady bits? I can come back."

Beca turned a bright red and stayed silent so Chloe could handle Amy.

"Amy what do you need?" Chloe asked trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Where is the cocktail shaker? I can't find it."

"It should be in the lower cabinet by the oven."

"No, I looked there," Amy said.

"Then try the cabinet above the oven," Chloe suggested.

Aubrey entered the bathroom with the cocktail shaker in her hand. "Found it."

Amy frowned. "Where?"

"In the lower cabinet by the oven."

"I looked there," Amy said to her friend.

"No, you glanced there," Aubrey said.

Beca rolled her eyes. "We're not in here trying to enjoy our bath. It's cool. Please carry on."

Aubrey looked at her best friend's upset girlfriend. "Are you two trying to do it in here?"

"Yes, Aubrey, we are," Chloe said, now irritated. "So leave... both of you."

"Come down and join us for margaritas when you're done." Amy winked at them as she pulled Aubrey out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Does no one know what privacy is anymore?" Chloe sighed.

Beca chuckled. "This coming from the girl who walked into my shower freshman year."

"That doesn't count."

"It counts." Beca took Chloe's hand and placed it back between her legs. "Please continue."

Chloe smirked and returned her attention to Beca's bundle of nerves. Deciding not to waste any time, she sped up her actions, enjoying the soft moans and gasps she was drawing out of the woman. Pressing down harder, she let her teeth scrape along Beca's shoulders.

"Close," Beca managed to groan out as she felt her orgasm climbing through her.

The door opened again and Stacie stuck her head inside. "Sorry, Amy said not to bother you because you two are sexing it up but quick question."

Beca wanted to cry at the loss of contact as Chloe pulled her hand away at the sudden interruption. She would've had a few choice words for Stacie if she wasn't in pre-orgasmic bliss. She could feel herself teetering on the edge and she _really _needed Chloe to finish her off. "Chloe," Beca practically whined.

Chloe glared at her roommate who didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed about walking in on them. "I am trying to fuck my girlfriend!" Chloe snapped. "Is your question really that important?"

Stacie shook her head quickly before leaving the bathroom.

"Wait, close the door," Chloe called after the tall brunette.

"Forget it. I don't even care anymore. Just please touch me," Beca begged.

Chloe placed her hand back on Beca's clit and smirked when it caused the brunette's hips to thrust on their own accord. Within seconds, she had Beca twitching in her arms and she continued to slowly rub her so she could ride out her orgasm.

Beca pulled Chloe's hand away from her as she tried to catch her breath. "We need to move out."

"We can look at places tomorrow," Chloe promised.

"I thought you liked living here," Beca said, sarcastically, still coming down from her high.

"Shut up." Chloe nipped at her ear.

Once Beca had recovered, she gestured to the door. "I should close that."

"I'm sure they heard you scream from all the way downstairs," Chloe grinned. "They'll stay away."

"That's not embarrassing," Beca said, sarcastically as she turned so that she was straddling Chloe's thighs. She reached her hand between the redhead's legs and gently squeezed her clit. She kissed Chloe as she entered her with two fingers, enjoying the gasp the older woman let out into the kiss.

"Hey!" They heard Aubrey yell from downstairs. "Are you two going to join us or what?"

Chloe pulled away from the kiss. "Let's just go look for a new place now."

"My exact thoughts," Beca said as she got out of the tub. There was no way she'd let her roommates continue to ruin her sex life.


End file.
